Problem: In 48 years, Omar will be 4 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Omar's age. Let Omar's age be $o$ In 48 years, he will be $o + 48$ years old. At that time, he will also be $4 o$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $o + 48 = 4 o$ Solving for $o$ , we get: $3 o = 48$ $o = 16$.